Number 153
by TheEndReaper
Summary: Riza Hawkeye never believed in love at first sight.


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and all that jazz

Hope you all injoy my first fic.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye had been asked if she believed in love at first sight on multiple occasions, and she had always answered the same way.

"No."

She never hesitated when she answered because Hawkeye truly believed what she said. And thats all there is to it.

You see years and years ago when Riza was a child, she lived in a large, but run down, house with her father. She lived there for years never questioning where her mother was or why she had to cook and clean for herself even though her father was quite capable of doing so. This was because Professor Hawkeye was the only family she had, and at the time that was all she needed.

Sooner or later students started showing up. One after another they came all looking to train under her father. But Riza didn't really mind because her father was all she needed.

One after another as quickly as they came the students would be sent away. None of them met the professor's standers. Yes, there was something sad about seeing all these people being rejected and thrown away. But Riza didn't really mind, her father was all she needed.

Then came along student number 153, and he was around for longer than all the others. He met her fathers standards, and he became the center of his world. And soon it was almost like she was even there. So she hated student 153 more than she had ever hated anyone before. But he was determined to learn from her father. And Riza _did_ mind, her father was _all_ she needed.

Eventually the professor and the student began to fight. Not long after 153 left, and Mr. Hawkeye became bed ridden. In his sickness she had to help him with the simplest of tasks. But Riza didn't mind, her father was all she needed.

A year or so later her father was getting a little better and had gone back to working . And when he asked to give her the secret to his alchemy she readily agreed. Even when it was painfully tattooed into her back over the span of four days, she never questioned him. Because Riza didn't mind, her father was all she needed.

Almost directly after the procedure number 153 showed up again, dressed in a military uniform, he asked to speak with the professor. He went into the study where her father was, and she sat at the end of the hall _praying_ that he would be gone soon. And when yells for help came from down the hall she knew her pleas had not been answered. She ran to find _him_ standing above her dead father. Riza felt as though she was going to _die,_ for her father had been all she needed.

Riza was surprised to see that number 153 had shown up to the funeral, when no one else did. There Riza Hawkeye had her first real conversation with Roy Mustang. After which she agreed to give him the professor's secret because while she still hated him, her father had seen something special in him. And that was all Riza needed.

Mr. Mustang left soon after and Riza decided to join the military as well, for her home felt far too empty with only her in it. Higher ups in the military quickly saw her advanced sharp shooting and Hawkeye was sent to help with the war in Ishbal. There she met student number 153 again and saw the power of the weapon she had given him. And she had believed that she made a grave error. But she hoped dearly that her father had been right. But his opinion was no longer all Riza needed.

When the war was over she spoke to Mr. Mustang again this time asking for a favor. She wished for nothing more than that flame alchemy would die with them. Hesitantly he agreed to burn the secret on her back beyond recognition. And that was all Riza had needed.

Riza Hawkeye stayed with the military after that, honestly she didn't have anywhere else to go. And before long she found herself working under Roy Mustang, who had big plans to change the country. And while his plans seemed farfetched she couldn't help but imagine. Yes, she knew that if he could make it to the top everything would change for the better. Hawkeye knew that she was going to help him reach his goal no matter what. And that was all Riza needed.

Yes, Riza Hawkeye had been asked if she believed in love at first sight on multiple occasions, and she had always answered the same way.

"No."

Riza knew that she hated student number 153 the moment she saw him. She also knew that she was hopelessly in love with him now.

So she never hesitated when she answered because Hawkeye truly believed what she said. And thats all there is to it.

* * *

Hope you injoyed. Feel free to comment.


End file.
